Follow the Ponytail
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and fifty-one: After finally getting her up on her feet, Artie hands off Brittany to Santana.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 21st cycle. Now cycle 22!_

_So in cycle 18 (days 358-378), for the one-year anniversary of Gleekathon, I did POV Swaps/Prequels/Sequels of favorite stories of mine from throughout the first year. However as I had to plan ahead, I had to cut off at a certain point, even though the year wasn't technically over. So I wanted to include the stories between the cut-off point and the start of cycle 18, so here we are. There will be six of them: 2 POV swaps, 2 prequels, 2 sequels :)  
**Today's story** is a Sequel to #320 "Find the Way to Leave" a Brittany & Artie story originally posted September 6th 2010_

* * *

**"Follow the Ponytail"  
Brittany/Santana **

After promising Rachel she and Brittany would assist in her 'Run Joey Run' video, Santana was working to put distance between herself and their wannabe-overlord. She wasn't looking forward to being assaulted with 'ideas.'

She went to her locker and, just as she'd gotten the door open, she heard her name called. She looked over, not thinking too much of it, and then when she did look, she almost did a double take. Up came Artie, trying to maneuver down the hall with diminished vision and increased load… There was Brittany, lazy in his lap. Santana closed her locker door, leaning on her hand, staying there.

"What the hell?"

"Take her, please?" Artie sounded out of breath. At the sound of voices, Brittany looked up, found Artie on the left, and on the right…

"Hi… High…" she mumbled with a slightly lazy smile, sitting up.

"She took all her cold meds at once," Artie explained to Santana as she reached to start getting Brittany on her feet; he tried to help.

"Again?" Santana grunted as she tried not to fall or to drop the blonde, finally getting her balanced on her feet, getting Brittany's arm around her shoulders, her own arm around her friend's waist; she wasn't going to let her down. "Thanks, I got her," she turned to Artie, calmer than she'd been a moment before, though she still did worry for Brittany. Once Artie had wheeled off, Santana looked to her. "Come on, you know how this goes," she slowly tandem-walked them toward the Glee room, which she correctly figured would be empty at this time.

"But I just got out of there," Brittany protested when she realized this.

"Yeah, it's alright," Santana insisted. She got her seated, then went to close the doors. When she turned back, Brittany had slid off her chair and adopted the floor as a bed to rest. "Brittany…" she sighed, moving the chairs on the level below, so to sit on that ground and be just about eye-to-eye with her. "Remember what I said last time?"

"Yeah…" Brittany almost pouted like a scolded child. "I'm okay though…"

"You can't even walk on your own!"

"Neither can Artie," Brittany pointed out, then almost smirked, which promptly made her feel bad. "I mean…"

"I know," Santana told her with a nod. "You need to get better, you know? We have to help Rachel on this video of hers," she shrugged. "She said something about… angels," she explained.

"Angels?" Brittany smiled, and Santana smiled back, nodding. "Cool…"

"Yeah, I guess," Santana shrugged again. After a moment, Brittany managed to get herself moving, though just barely. She dragged herself down to the lower level, sat up, next to Santana.

"I hate being sick. Feel like a bug…"

"Slug?"

"That, too." Santana smirked to herself, while Brittany put her head to her shoulder.

"But you have to be more careful," she reminded her. "Look, I'll get you home. There's really no point for you to try and go to class right now anyway," she got up. "You're lucky, I heard Miss Wyatt's brought puppets," she shook her head as she held out her hands. Brittany looked up, freaked out. "It's okay, you won't have to see them," Santana reminded her, gesturing for her to hold up her hands. Once she did, Santana got hold of her arms and started pulling her up to her feet. She looked like a baby giraffe learning to walk for a moment, but eventually she found her footing. "Right, here we go."

She got Brittany home. There was no one around, and she didn't want to leave her alone. So she got her to give her the number for her grandfather and then gave him a call. He'd come by and keep an eye on her. Until he could arrive, Santana would stay with her.

Even after he arrived, it was hard to leave her behind. She may have been in good hands, but Santana still wanted to be there for her. She made her promise to keep her posted.

The only thing Brittany called her about though… she wanted to get higher on the Glist. She told Santana about her plans with the others. Santana saw no point to it, since she was pretty sure she knew where that list had come from, but there was no stopping that blonde, especially when she was answering the demands of medicine-thoughts. But if that was what she needed and wanted…

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
